The embodiments described herein relate to a medical scanning technique, and in particular to a scanning device of a computerized tomography system (hereinafter referred to as CT).
The scanning gantry, scanning table and table support in the scanning device of the existing CT system are completely separated from one another, as shown in FIG. 1. Such separated scanning gantry, scanning table and its support result in a large volume and thus require a large space for mounting on both width and length, meanwhile, they also cost much, so they either cannot meet the requirement of hospitals that only have small spaces for mounting or cost too much for hospitals that have few patients. In addition, the table of the existing CT scanning device is supported by a crossbeam, and during scanning, the scanning table will sag due to the weight of the patient, so the effect of scanning will be affected.